prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
April 18, 2017 Smackdown results
The April 18, 2017 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on April 18, 2017 at the KFC YUM! Center in Louisville, Kentucky. Summary SmackDown LIVE's newest franchise player, Charlotte Flair, kicked off the blue brand's show, appalled that she had yet to be granted a SmackDown Women's Championship opportunity. Before her rant could carry on, however, reigning titleholder Naomi arrived and informed The Queen that she would be happy to have her feel the GLOW right now. Wasting no time, Naomi decked Charlotte right in the face. SmackDown LIVE Commissioner Shane McMahon hit the scene and announced that The Queen and Naomi would square off tonight and that Charlotte would become No. 1 Contender to the SmackDown Women's Championship if she was victorious. Still feeling feisty, the two kept the fists flying after the official announcement was made. SmackDown LIVE continued to prove why it is most certainly the land of opportunity, as six of its brightest stars, from before and after the Superstar Shake-up, laid it all on the line to become the No. 1 contender to the WWE Championship in a Six-Pack Challenge. Sami Zayn, Dolph Ziggler, Luke Harper, Erick Rowan, Mojo Rawley and Jinder Mahal were relentless in their pursuit of the proverbial golden ticket to Team Blue glory. Following a flurry of activity and close calls, Mahal came out on top, pinning Zayn to become the No. 1 contender to the WWE Championship at Backlash thanks to a shocking assist from the Singh Brothers, also known as The Bollywood Boyz. After the contest, the new No. 1 contender berated the WWE Universe for not accepting him. He was soon interrupted by WWE Champion Randy Orton, who hit the ring to congratulate Mahal ... and then tell him that his prize for winning the Six-Pack Challenge wouldn't be becoming the next WWE Champion, but feeling the effects of an RKO. Mahal cautiously exited as The Viper directed his attention toward Bray Wyatt and their House of Horrors Match at WWE Payback. Before long, Orton was joined by The Reaper of Souls on the TitanTron, where he promised The Apex Predator that he would get more than he could ever imagine at the House of Horrors Match at WWE Payback. AJ Styles joined Renee Young to discuss his impending match for the United States Championship against the winner of the Kevin Owens vs. Chris Jericho match at Payback. However, he was soon interrupted by Baron Corbin. The Lone Wolf was incensed at The Phenomenal One for winning the Triple Threat Match to become the No. 1 contender to the title last week and was not bashful in letting him know it. Styles told Corbin that he was in the business of winning matches and that would be happy to do just that again tonight ... against The Lone Wolf. Naomi and Charlotte Flair clashed in this dream match on SmackDown LIVE, and it sure did not disappoint. SmackDown LIVE Commissioner Shane McMahon announced earlier in the evening that Charlotte would become the No. 1 contender to Naomi's SmackDown Women's Championship if she won tonight. Under the watchful eyes of the Team Blue Women's division (many of whom had expressed their displeasure with Charlotte seemingly jumping them in line for a title opportunity), The Queen and Naomi captivated their peers and the WWE Universe with an incredibly memorable contest. Momentum shifted several times throughout, but Flair prevailed after blocking The Rearview and landing Natural Selection to become the No.1 Contender to the SmackDown Women's Championship. After blindsiding American Alpha with a vicious attack last week, Primo & Epico Colon clashed with Jason Jordan & Chad Gable in tag team action on SmackDown LIVE. Jordan & Gable were definitely letting off the steam of last week and seemed to be closing in on a victory, but Primo & Epico were able to get the win in their first match since the Superstar Shake-up, catching American Alpha off-guard while the referee was distracted and gaining huge momentum on SmackDown LIVE. Kevin Owens arrived to the SmackDown LIVE ring ready to compete in the first ever Face of America Open Challenge. The United States Champion squared off against local competitor Gary Gandy and decimated him quickly, defeating him with the Pop-up Powerbomb. After the match, Owens promised that he will remain The Face of America and that Chris Jericho, AJ Styles or anyone one else wouldn't take the title away from him. KO then sat down at the announce table to do guest commentary for the main event. United States Champion Kevin Owens sat in on commentary as AJ Styles and Baron Corbin clashed in the SmackDown LIVE main event. The Phenomenal One and The Lone Wolf went at it in a contentious battle that got even more heated as it progressed. The two Superstars eventually spilled to the outside, where Styles was soon catapulted onto Owens. From there, The Phenomenal One hit with a unique Phenomenal Forearm to The Lone Wolf on the outside, which kept Corbin down. Styles was able to answer the official's 10-count to pick up the count-out victory. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Breezango (Tyler Breeze & Fandango) defeated The Ascension (Viktor & Konnor) *Jinder Mahal defeated Sami Zayn, Luke Harper, Dolph Ziggler, Mojo Rawley & Erick Rowan in a Six-pack challenge to become the #1 Contender for the WWE Championship (19:00) *Charlotte Flair defeated Naomi :*Charlotte becomes No. 1 Contender for the WWE Smackdown Women's Championship *The Colóns (Primo & Epico) defeated American Alpha (Chad Gable & Jason Jordan) (5:00) *Kevin Owens defeated Gary Gandy in a “Face of America Open Challenge” Match to retain the WWE United States Championship (0:30) *A.J. Styles defeated Baron Corbin by Count Out (14:00) *Dark Match: Shinsuke Nakamura defeated Dolph Ziggler Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Shane made a match between Naomi and Charlotte 4.18.17 Smackdown.1.jpg 4.18.17 Smackdown.2.jpg 4.18.17 Smackdown.3.jpg 4.18.17 Smackdown.4.jpg 4.18.17 Smackdown.5.jpg 4.18.17 Smackdown.6.jpg Six-pack challenge Match 4.18.17 Smackdown.7.jpg 4.18.17 Smackdown.8.jpg 4.18.17 Smackdown.9.jpg 4.18.17 Smackdown.10.jpg 4.18.17 Smackdown.11.jpg 4.18.17 Smackdown.12.jpg Charlotte Flair v Naomi 4.18.17 Smackdown.13.jpg 4.18.17 Smackdown.14.jpg 4.18.17 Smackdown.15.jpg 4.18.17 Smackdown.16.jpg 4.18.17 Smackdown.17.jpg 4.18.17 Smackdown.18.jpg The Shining Stars v American Alpha 4.18.17 Smackdown.19.jpg 4.18.17 Smackdown.20.jpg 4.18.17 Smackdown.21.jpg 4.18.17 Smackdown.22.jpg 4.18.17 Smackdown.23.jpg 4.18.17 Smackdown.24.jpg Kevin Owens v Gary Gandy 4.18.17 Smackdown.25.jpg 4.18.17 Smackdown.26.jpg 4.18.17 Smackdown.27.jpg 4.18.17 Smackdown.28.jpg 4.18.17 Smackdown.29.jpg 4.18.17 Smackdown.30.jpg A.J. Styles v Baron Corbin 4.18.17 Smackdown.31.jpg 4.18.17 Smackdown.32.jpg 4.18.17 Smackdown.33.jpg 4.18.17 Smackdown.34.jpg 4.18.17 Smackdown.35.jpg 4.18.17 Smackdown.36.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details *WWE Talking Smack External links * WWE Smackdown Live #922 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #922 at WWE.com * Smackdown #922 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2017 television events